Mi amigo Eriol
by Keilani Valois
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, simplemente aparece y contrario a lo que se puede creer viene para empeorar las cosas especialmente cuando esa persona es tu amigo.


**Mi amigo…Eriol**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de CLAMP, y la historia es de mi propiedad realizada sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia contiene un poco de _Out of Character (OoC)_. Contendrá un total de dos capítulos y un epílogo; sin embargo, la continuación se encuentra en mitad del proceso creativo U^^.

La historia es medio angst

* * *

><p><strong>Por Devi Moon<strong>

Fue en el cumpleaños de mi amiga Sakura que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, no me malinterpreten ella es mi mejor amiga, el verdadero cambio ocurrió en una conversación normal con Eriol Hiragizawa.

Eriol es uno de mis mejores amigos desde hace seis años, cuando está presente siempre hay algo interesante de que charlar, travesuras por hacer, interesantes lecturas, películas entretenidas, momentos para reír, algo nuevo por probar, en fin… el tiempo se aprovecha en toda su extensión.

Aún no puedo creer que tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que estoy por contarles, ya que siempre me he considerado una persona perspicaz y terminé siendo tan despistada como lo es mi mejor amiga.

Como iba diciendo, me encontraba en la fiesta de Sakura. Llevaba un vestido verde de manga corta, largo y fresco; un bolso y un hermoso collar con un dije de jade haciendo juego. A mi lado se encontraba Eriol luciendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta amarilla que simulaba un cuello en "V" por los tres botones que llevaba desabrochados.

—Debe ser muy difícil tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y todavía tener tiempo de estudiar – mencioné en algún momento de nuestra conversación, aunque no recuerdo precisamente cómo llegamos a ese tema.

Eriol sonrió alegremente y luego repusó:

—La verdad no es tan pesado, si pienso en que de esa forma puedo apoyar a mis padres a mantener mi estadía en Japón. Además creo que debo comportarme como una _persona madura_, ya tengo diecisiete años. —Eriol acababa de cumplir años el día veintitrés del mes pasado, y no se cansaba de decirme que era unos cuantos meses mayor que yo.

—Supongo que yo también debería de tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, no puedo depender todo el tiempo de mi madre —fue algo espontáneo y no lo consideré mucho, simplemente pensé que yo también debía de crecer de alguna manera.

—Pero tú eres la heredera de una gran compañía de juguetes, no es necesario. De seguro no tienes muchas necesidades económicas y... —comencé a observar el rostro de mi amigo, más precisamente a sus ojos azules, daba una impresión de serenidad que armonizaba perfectamente con sus anteojos delgados —¿no lo crees así, Tomoyo?

—Tienes mucha razón —contesté aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo último que me dijo, era la primera ocasión en que me ocurría algo así.

Me sentí bastante tonta y un tanto más avergonzada, pese a ello continuamos conversando de otras tantas cosas y no volví a distraerme de nuevo. Inclusive me invitó a bailar y yo acepté gustosa.

Luego de una serie de incidentes de este tipo, a los que no presté la atención debida, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Había una mayor timidez por parte de ambos cuándo estábamos juntos, algunos silencios se repetían y parecían volverse más prolongados, era como si hubiese algo que decir que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar siquiera, no podía comprender que es lo que estaba pasando.

Las cosas se agravaron cuando al despedirme de Eriol, para seguir rumbo a mi casa, él se puso muy serio y bajo la cabeza. La primera impresión que cruzó mi mente fue que estaba triste y me lo había ocultado, así que me aproximé para brindarle mi apoyo mirando sus ojos. Entonces descubrí que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

—¿Estás enfermo, Eriol? —había prestado poca atención a los escasos diez centímetros de distancia que había entre los dos, no solía prestar cuidado a esos detalles cuando se trataba de él...de hecho, fue el movimiento tan brusco al levantar ligeramente su rostro lo que me hizo notarlo.

—Tomoyo, es que yo…—tragó un poco de saliva y su expresión se mantenía seria.

Inmediatamente me miró a los ojos, algo en su mirada me hizo retroceder, pero él seguía aproximándose a mí. Sin darme cuenta quedé de espaldas a la barda, rodeada a la derecha y a la izquierda por sus brazos, y con un par de pupilas azules, brillantes y temblorosas al frente.

Cerró sus ojos y me concentré en lo que permanecía visible, sus labios estaban a punto de rozar con los míos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, instintivamente ofrecí la mejilla izquierda y me mantuve en esa posición con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí que el calor de la respiración de Eriol se había esfumado.

Abrí los ojos, mis cabellos largos y oscuros se habían interpuesto entre mi piel y sus labios, y ¿a dónde se había ido? Reuní todo el valor que pude y lo busqué con la mirada, no tardé mucho en encontrarlo, iba en dirección a su casa corriendo como si huyera de mí ¿a quién engañó? era precisamente eso.

Pasé el resto del día pensando en lo ocurrido, repetí la escena mentalmente para comprenderlo, me detuve un instante cuando se aproximaba a mí y yo le miraba hacia arriba ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan alto? Supongo que conocer a un amigo durante tanto tiempo y compartir gran cantidad de momentos juntos pueden hacer que te olvides que está creciendo.

Recordé lo mucho que él había insistido con ser mayor "seis meses" desde su cumpleaños, y la manera en que había remarcado la palabra_maduro_ en la fiesta de Sakura. Él me lo había dicho, ya era un hombre, pero yo no le veía aún de esa manera.

Por ese motivo, quizás…, era que se había arriesgado al tratar de besarme. Esto sólo me llevó a otra conclusión, a Eriol le gustaba yo.

—No, eso no puede ser —trataba de convencerme que eso no era posible y que su amistad era la única relación que había entre nosotros —él no me ama, y aún cuando fuera cierto… _no quiero arriesgarme a perder a uno de mis mejores amigos_.

Al día siguiente, estaba bastante nerviosa y decidí ir temprano a la escuela para no tener que encontrarme con él, pero me conocía tan bien que madrugó poco más para encontrarme.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo – saludó de manera atenta y con cierta cautela para evaluarme con respecto a lo ocurrido ayer.

—Buenos días, Eriol –fue un saludo tan frío, que pareciera que llevábamos uno o dos días de conocernos, en vez de toda mi dulce infancia desde los once años.

Reparé nuevamente en el hermoso par de ojos azules y el cabello azul que revoloteaba de manera desordenada sobre su frente, ahora me se sentía más nerviosa ¿por qué tenía que resultarme tan apuesto?

—¿Lo sabes, cierto?, —me cuestionó Eriol, pero sólo sentí ganas de escabullirme, probablemente lo habría hecho, de no ser porque mis piernas no respondían — ¿el motivo de que yo esté aquí? —añadió y luego se detuvo.

Un silencio se hizo presente, carcomiéndome lentamente entre cada segundo hasta que me dispuse a responderle.

—Quizás —fue lo único que pudieron articular mis labios y mi voz tembló tanto que cualquiera que no me conociera podría notar el nerviosismo detrás de esa palabra.

Se alejó de mí caminando hacia adelante al sentir mis nervios, por un instante me sentí tranquila, hasta que un pensamiento invadió mi mente regresándome a mi estado anterior: _Eriol estaba triste_. Siempre había sido tan considerado conmigo, esa era una parte de su personalidad que él había reservado para mí y nuevamente me veía sorprendida al descubrirlo.

No podía dejar que él sufriera por mi culpa, así que aceleré el paso y junte un poco más de valor en el camino, al parecer demasiado porque no me detuve hasta que choqué con su espalda y él me sujeto con ambos brazos para que no cayera.

Me ayudo a restaurar mi equilibrio, la distancia se había acortado de nuevo y nuestras miradas se enfrentaron unos segundos de exploración que parecían crear una nueva distancia entre nosotros, el miedo se apodero de mí y comencé a hablar.

—Eriol, yo… Creo que te comprendo… Yo… —sospechó que ya no tenía ese temblor en mi voz, pero de igual manera Eriol me interrumpió con tal decisión que no me atreví a hacer lo mismo que él.

—Pensé que ya lo sabrías, pero supongo que debí ser más directo…—tardo unos instantes antes de continuar su discurso, pero su rostro serio mantenía esa decisión con la comenzó el mismo—Tomoyo, me gustas _mucho_.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —mis palabras le habían sorprendido —no crees que podrías confundir ese sentimiento con la hermosa amistad que llevamos desde hace seis años. Después de todo, no has tenido muchas amigas durante tanto tiempo y quizás eso te confunda un poco… —Miré a los ojos a Eriol para comprobar que me escuchará, y descubrí un par de ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué cuestionas mis sentimientos y no los tuyos? —había tomado un tono muy serio que jamás había usado conmigo, era obvio que lo había ofendido. Por supuesto que lo había considerado antes de decírselo, sabía que no era un chico tan impulsivo como yo.

—Es que yo… —no sabía que responder. Estaba segura del motivo, no era la mejor respuesta que podía é unos instantes y luego añadí —. Tengo miedo.

Entonces los brazos de Eriol me rodearon, esa cercanía me hacían sentir más fuerte, feliz y segura, pero sobre todo me sorprendió el qué fuera precisamente él quien despertará esos sentimientos en mí.

—No te haré daño, si lo deseas puedo volver a Inglaterra y olvidaremos que esto ha pasado —mis ojos se entreabrieron al sentir como el cuerpo de Eriol se desprendía del mío interrumpiendo el abrazo y ahogué un grito de negación que quiso escapar de mi garganta.

Tomé un poco de mi tiempo libre para ver algunos de los videos que grabé donde aparecía Eriol y encontré la mejor manera de contestar a sus sentimientos, pero aún no he tenido el valor de entregárselos.

Han pasado dos semanas y no me ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces, a excepción de unas secas palabras de saludos y despedidas. El muro de frialdad que habíamos construido hacia de mi labor más difícil, una respuesta que simplemente no podía entregarle.

Finalmente Sakura me ha informado que volverá a Inglaterra este mismo día, tendría que darle mi respuesta en ese momento, pero aun tenía miedo… sabía que él no era como otros chicos, que no lastimaría mi corazón, que no lo forzaría a nada que no quisiera, justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo al marcharme y ni siquiera invitarme a darle una despedida.

Ciudad de Tomoeda a 21 de abril de 2011.

Eriol se ha marchado a Inglaterra sin que yo pudiera despedirme de él, sin querer había obtenido el mismo resultado que me aterraba de decirle cuanto le amaba: _perder a mi amigo._

* * *

><p>Esta historia esta inspirada en una serie de eventos que ocurrieron en mi vida al mismo tiempo y me confundieron bastante, por suerte para mi no hubo amor, pero como esto es un fic lo habrá... lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción de <em>Skater boy<em> de Avril Lavigne, aún me preguntaba si hubiese colocado una Mary Sue que le quitará a Eriol a Tomoyo o la mismisima Kaho Mitsuki lo haría jajaja.

Nos vemos y gracias por leer y hasta la continuación :-P.

EDITADO: Coloqué el nick que uso en otro lugar lol, perdonen...


End file.
